RTA: It's a pirate's life for me!
Reports Message: 9/30 Posted Author Piracy! Tue Oct 02 Fortress Maximus ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- *** An article from the Intergalactic News appears *** Scientific progress isn't the only thing that is moving forward within the newly revealed mineral rich asteroid field, R1B-F1R. Indiscriminate piracy has also erupted all over asteroid field that's safe enough to be traversed and exploited. Even the war faring Cybertronians, a race of hostile cybernetic lifeforms dead locked in countless years of civil war, has staked their own claims in R1B-F1R, admist rumours of Ilxian and Monacan fleets being destroyed by them in clashes of territorial conflict. On related news. Infamous pirate gang, Laughing Skull, continues to plague R1B-F1R and casualties continues to rise as they engage in wanton piracy. Victims of the Laughing Skull pirate gang have yet to survive their encounter, only the excessive destruction they leave behind in the places they strike are the witnesses left able to tell the tale. Sadly, the tales are all the same. ** The article concludes and other news irrelevant to the story is shown ** Sector Alpha This region of the field is mostly populated by large chunks of mineral rich asteroids. Numerous ship debris fields can also be found scattered in this region as well, indicating the final resting site of bold intrepid souls whom sought to tap the coveted resources hidden underneath these asteroids. Sometimes ship sensors will give off false readings as it picks up the presence of these wreckages. A distress signal originating just a bit deeper within the asteroid field can be heard transmitting repeatedly. The contents of the signal is largely garbled up by the gravitational distortions in the area, sadly it's not an uncommon situation here in the treacherous depth of the asteroid field. Most of the time a victim's call for distress goes unanswered, it's a big and dangerous place after all and if the gravitational eddies doesn't get you then the colliding asteroids eventually will. However this time around the Autobots have picked up on the distress signal and, with a rough idea of where the signal had originated, dispatched a single shuttle out to help. Fortress Maximus travels alongside the Autobot shuttle, escorting it along as the pair treks their way through the hazards of the asteroid field, << The signal seems to be getting stronger now that we're closer. I don't have the proper equipment and know-how to clean up this transmission, but I believe the equipment in the shuttle is capable of doing so. Give it a shot, let me know what you've got. >> Sideswipe had been called out to go as 'muscle' in case it was needed. He sat at the back of the shuttle, arms crossed and dozing. Elita One is behind the wheel of this shuttle, Vanguard class 'Aegis'. Maneuvering through the field is actually a pretty easy job since most asteroids are miles apart. There are times however when it gets rather stressful. Most likely this distress signal is within such a field, since they represent the bigger hazards, as well as the bigger hauls...and are also a great spot for ambushes. Elita's receptors flicker as she broadcasts back to Maximus, << I think we should also keep an open mind about this beacon, it could easily be as much a trap as it is a rescue, or even bait. Space Pirates know we have our attention here, they could try.>> They would fail, but they could try. It was simultaneously amusing and disconcerting for Elita to consider fighting another race. She has always strived to promote peace where possible, and for good reason. She's had more than enough time spent in war. Her whole life it seems...her thoughts drift for a moment. Standing in the back of the shuttle, Hardhead seems to be guarding the outer hatch along with Sideswipe. He nudges the dozing Autobot. "Look alive Sideswipe, things are looking up." He says quietly to the Autobot. He carries his voice out towards the others. "Anybody know how to operate the communication equipment?" He asks openly. Perceptor had been assisting with the minining operation in R1B-F1R by analyzing samples of the asteroids being mined for traces of anything that might of importance to the Autobots (or just of interest to him) when a scrambled distress beacon appeared on his scanners. He had immediately set to work attempting to determine its content, which was what he was working on now as he accompanied Fortress Maximus, Elita One, and others aboard the Aegis. He stood near the fembot, who was currently piloting the ship through the dangerous asteroid field. << Indeed, Elita One is correct. We must be cautious in our approach. A trap is a potential source.>> he agrees as he is simultaneously going over all the possible things this beacon could be originating from while still attempting to decipher the message. Combat: Perceptor compares his Technical to 65: Success! Bluestreak sat in the back as well, entertained by Hardhead's attempts to wake Sideswipe up. It didn't seem to be working well at the moment. "Do we have a Communications expert on board?" He has little idea on how to work on something like that. Answering distress calls is something on which all the Protectobots can agree! So Defensor is on the way. While the shuttle is small, he manages to fit inside the cargo bay via the same logic that allows Devastator to fit inside Astrotrain. (The power of animation errors also allows Defensor to fit down chimneys to give gifts to the less fortunate children during the holiday season.) Defensor is reviewing SPACE CPR, just in case they manage to find some victims of the pirates who are not quite dead yet. Yes, Defensor has read up on how these pirates leave only destruction as their sole witness. It saddens him but steels his resolve to thwart their wicked ways. There's one figure amongst the gathered Autobots who looks a bit out of place. Not that humans don't hang out with the Autobots- but those humans don't tend to be Autobot-sized, either! Still, when investigating an asteroid mine, it often pays to bring an asteroid miner along- and that's where Landmine comes in! The Pretender makes his way through the shuttle 'til he can peer over Elita One's shoulder, eagerly looking over the scanners. "Any sign of pirates yet?" he asks, eager for a chance at swashbuckling adventure. The garbled transmission is cleared up by Perceptor to the point where audible content can be heard, "---his is the mining ship Hzark mbushed by pirates only us and two other ships remain. Drifted apart --- trapped in gravitational sink hole." Fortress Maximus' armour plates splits open, accompanied by the distinct transformation sound, as his body reconfigures itself into the form of an interstellar battleship. Elita One frowns to herself, "Definitely sounds like trouble. We should have put some sensor bouys out to help remove this noise." She leans into her headset, <> She tilts her head back a hair, "Pirates, Landmine? Nothing on visuals, I was just considering that it could be as easily a trap as it would be a rescue. Hope you're comfortable space-bound in case there's a collapsed tunnel." She muses, leaning back towards the screen, "This belt must really be working Fortress Maximus over, he's generally able to pick up transmissions to Cybertron...We might even catch some echos of past broadcasts in the shadows..." She shakes her head, "Sorry, just thinking aloud, it's been a few cycles since I last did any real piloting." Hardhead leans over towards Sideswipe as his first attempt to wake his comrade. Smiling slyly towards Bluestreak, he leans over and gives Sideswipe a 'gentle' rap against the back of Sideswipe's head. He intones coldly to the Autobot. "The man inside your head seems to be asleep..." He looks over at Elita One. "You got this?" He asks casually. Defensor looks up from his studies as the radio transmission clears up. "Pirates? Sinkholes? Maximus, the need is greater than we first thought! Fortunately through the gestalt technology of my brain, First Aid's recent certification in creating casts for broken legs and twisted ankles should alleve any sinkhole related tripping and falling. However, I must admit that I am frustratingly low skilled on space CPR, despite my studies!" The massive combiner eyes Landmine. "Landmine, your Pretender shell gives you an organic base. Might I practice space CPR on you before our arrival? LIVES ARE IN THE BALANCE." Bluestreak hears the transmission and suddenly has a slight feeling of dread. "We are only getting one beacon signal, right? For three ships?" His doorwings arch up expectantly as Sideswipe gets a rap on the back of the head. He tried not to snicker at that, and didn't succeed. "You think there might still be survivors out there Defensor? What if Elita's speculation is right and we are picking up past broadcasts?" Once Perceptor had done what he could to clear up the transmission, he plays it back again for all to hear. "The transmission is still unclear, but I have managed to decipher it to a certain level of coherency." Hopefully that's enough of a 'sign' for Landmine. The Autobot scientist considers the data himself... hm, a mining ship trapped in a gravitational sink hole, at least according to the individual who composed the message. It could still be a trap, but it was worth investigating. As the Aegis draws nearer, he keeps his optics trained on the far-range sensors to see if anything that looks like a disabled mining ship comes up. "Hm, that is a possibility Elita One." he mutters absently in response to her suggestion about attempting to pick up echoes of past broadcasts. << Agreed, we should take nothing at face value here in this volatile place. However it pleases me to see that many of us here are willing to fulfill our moral obligations to seek out and assist those in need. >> Fortress Maximus radios back to the shuttle as he navigates to the front, projecting a tractor beam at a small incoming asteroid and deflecting its path. Galen also chims in, << It also helps that we can handle most things thrown our way in here, but others aren't so lucky. There's definitely a lot more incidents of accidental fatalties here from misadventure than from piracy. >> The situation becomes clearer now that Perceptor has cleared up the transmission, prompting Galen to comment, << Sounds like there aren't just only one ship, but two. Can you guys see if you can scan the vicinity for ion engine trails? Maybe we can figure out where the other ship had drifted to. >> Ruh oh. Fortress Maximus left the Autobot shuttle's rear end exposed when he moved to the front to deflect the asteroid and now another asteroid is now drifting straight at them! It's too big to blow apart, and too fast to move out of the way in time with a tractor beam but the occupants in the shuttle may have a fighting chance if they do both at the same time. Sideswipe comes awake in an instant of being hit, servos fisted as he surges to his feet, ready to fight. His body is ready but his mind hasn't caught up yet with the rest of him. He's got his arm cocked back to hit when he hears Bluestreaks words about survivors and he stops, looking around. "Huh?" "Definitely, Elita One." Landmine draws himself up a little taller. "My shell's completely vaccu-sealed, and so's my robot form. All of this-" he gestures to the lazily tumbling asteroids on the viewscreen "-is what I'm built for." He nods- And then there's Defensor's booming voice behind him. Landmine slooowly turns to Defensor. "Uh." he says, and then taps the side of his helmet, sealing a transparent, vaccum-sealed faceplate into place. "Sorry! Saftey precaution. You know, for the-" a pause, as he sees the scanner. "ASTEROID!" Combat: Bluestreak compares his Firepower to 50: Success! Combat: Elita One compares her Firepower to 50: Success! Combat: Sideswipe compares his Firepower to 50: Success! Combat: Defensor compares his Accuracy to 50: Success! Hardhead looks over at Sideswipe, his hand moving to his friend's arm. "Careful Sideswipe...come on action." He then moves to a free tactical console and begins to target the Astroid Field, letting loose some blasts. Combat: Hardhead compares his Firepower to 50: Success! Fortress Maximus says, "Indeed, Defensor. We all know the statistics. People stranded in the asteroid fields don't have long to survive, we will proceed swiftly but with a measure of caution as well." Fortress Maximus says, "INCOMING!" Defensor says, "Autobots, I'm going to try projecting a forcefield to buy you time to destroy this asteroid." Bluestreak says, "Roger that Defensor." Bluestreak takes another tactical console and aims at the incoming astroid as well. Taking aim for dead center- he wanted to break the astroid up into pieces, he just hoped the backlash of the blast didn't send little pieces back on to their small ship. He knows that they can be just as damaging as anything else out there. Perceptor nods at Galen's suggestion. <> Though it probably was, anyway. The scientist initiates a scan for ionic frequencies, hoping for a trail to the crafts that had drifted away according to the transmission, even as a large asteroid approaches from the rear. "...Evasive maneuvers may be advisable." he says, sounding surprsingly calm. Combat: Perceptor compares his Technical to 70: Success! Defensor frowns at the idea of this being a trap. Not because the Autobots might walk into it--he knows that with the forces they have arrayed here they are practically unstoppable--but rather because it means people will be less likely to respond to a real distress call down the line. Defensor considers The Boy Who Cried Wolf to be a tragedy. As he spies the asteroid, he glances at Landmine, "You're right. The CPR lesson will have to wait. Don't worry, Landmine, I shall not forget it." He gives Landmine's shoulder what he assumes will be a reassuring squeeze, but unfortunately Defensor's grip can crush tanks without him noticing. The Protectobot Supreme's optics close as he summons up his mighty forcefield, expanding it to add to the shuttle! This will hopefully buy his fellow Autobots time to destroy the asteroid. All the consoles on the Aegis suddenly shows shield power at 5000 percent! <> The small nose cannons open fire on the asteroid, sending it spinning. It'll be a glancing hit, but its still a large and dangerous object. "Hold on to your afterburners!" Elita squints her eyes as the tumbling asteroid takes a few more hits. Due to its size, she has to follow with the rotation, to keep the more dangerous crags out of the way. Red lights flash onscreen with a collision claxon, "I KNOW." She says, though whether to the ship or Percy is left to history to decide. The small SAR tips over a high hill, then with a burst of speed follows along a rocky but flat zone. Unfortunately there's just not enough maneuverability and speed to keep up with this rock. Defensor's forcefield gets a jolt as the small shuttle effectively gets whacked in the tailpipes by the asteroid... Sideswipe looks at Hardhead for a moment, then staggers over to a console next to Bluestreak and takes a moment to familiarize himself with it before taking aim at the incoming asteroids. He took a shot at one, blowing it to bits. Heck, at this range and with this many targets, who could miss.... Combat: Sideswipe compares his Firepower to 50: Success! Youch. That chunk of asteroid didn't stand a chance at all as three different sources of laser fire shoots out from the direction of the shuttle and shatters the rock into pieces. The countless splinters of rock bounces harmlessly off of the shuttle's shields, supercharged to ridiculous levels by Defensor. Maybe that'll teach these craggy rocks to not sneak up on Autobot shuttles, eh? Perceptor's efforts pays off as the shuttle computers begins projecting two separate ion trails onto the top left hand corner of the shuttle's main viewscreen. The path seems to be goes in opposite directions, which is highly plausible due to the gravitational eddies located nearby both of the trails. << Thanks for the cover there, Elita. Close call, but well done everyone. I'm glad my negligence didn't hinder the mission's progress. >> Fortress Maximus apologies before projecting the data he's received from the shuttle onto his own terminals for Galen to see. After a moment of consideration, the two reaches a consensus and Galen transmits over the channel, << Looks like we don't have much choice. The two paths leads in opposite directions. About the only thing we have abundant at this point is firepower, so I'm not too worried about us splitting up. We need to move fast before both ships are lost. Communications will be spotty at best once we split up, but I have confidence you guys will be able to handle yourselves fine. >> Fortress Maximus concludes by commenting, << Alright, you guys have your duties. Move out, we'll rendezvous back at HQ. Good luck, and stay safe. >> Of course Perceptor is willing to fulfill said moral obligations to help those in need, but is that only because he knows that with the weaponry and mechpower they have brought, the chances the team will be able to deal with whatever it is are pretty high? Perhaps only Primus knows. At any rate, the scientist is jolted forward as the ship rocks with the asteroid's impact, his chassis smacking into the instrumentation in front of him. The displays flicker, but he quickly recovers and reroutes a few circuits to get the equipment working again before checking the scanners to see if he had been able to pick up on any ion trails. Turns out the scans had been successful. It seemed all they had to do now was follow one of the trails. He enters a few commands and the results of the scans are projected onto a hologram at the center of the control room and onto various internal comm displays throughout the ship for all to see. He nods to Elita One, waiting for her to steer the Aegis one way or the other. The current threat passing, Hardhead looks up at the Ion Trials, staring at the diverging paths. "Hmmmmm...." He ponders for a moment as he shuffles closer towards Sideswipe and Bluestreak. He leans in to the pair, "Keep your optics open...this seems...off." Defensor visibly strains, his servos clenching as his forcefield suffers the impact of an asteroid. Still, the combined form of the Protectobots shoulders the burden gladly. Better his energon than the armour of the Aegis shuttle! He nods along when Fortress Maximus gives them their orders to split up. He asks, "Which of the ion trails will lead us to the distress signal the quickest? Time may be of the essense." Bluestreak lets out a sound of relief, he knew that between Elita's piloting, Defensor's sheilding, and he, Hardhead, and Sideswipe's shots, they would be all right. Still, he wondered what they would find as Galen announced over the comm that they would have to split up. Hoping for the best and mentally preparing for the worst, he watches Fortress Maximus fly off in one direction. As if to confirm his need for mental preperation, Hardhead leaned over to tell him and Sideswipe to keep their optics open. Looking between the both of them, he replies to Hardhead, "I'm already preparing for something to happen." Elita One nods to Maximus' visual. <> She smirks for a moment at the screen before his image fades. "Everyone alright, it was a bit of a tumble, but shields held. Nice work." She veers the ship to the side, "Following ion trail....Hmm, Perceptor, any way you can tell what sort of ship made the trail here? It'd help to know if we're tracking pirates or a Ilxion ship or such." With a soft warble of power, the Aegis takes off on a curved course away from Fortress Maximus, becoming a speck in the distance... Space Miner looks up at Defensor, and pats him re-assuringly on the Groove-shaped leg. "Thanks for the assist- that force field really saved our servos." This said, he returns his attention to the screens, and hmms. "Watch out for the gravitational eddies." he says to Elita one with the certainty borne of first-hand experience. "They shouldn't damage us at this range, but it'll be a smoother and faster ride if you know to keep clear." Sideswipe grins as he watches the Asteroid disintegrate. That's more like it. As he listens to Hardhead he still doesn't seem to be all there but he nods, following the cues he needs to keep going upright and mobile. Perceptor nods absently at Elita One's request, sifting through the data on the ion trail they have set about following. But he gives her a shrug of uncertainty after a few moments. "Well, as I have already mentioned, it must be an ion collision reactor powering the main engines, perhaps some quark-disseminating fission interactions...as is relatively common among many space-faring civilizations populating the civilized parts of the galaxy. But beyond that I am afraid the data we have available to us is inconclusive in regards to the origins of the vessel in question." Interstellar Battleship cruises off in the opposite direction, << Too late, this place has already done a good number on my hull plating. Galen says it adds character, but eventually it's only going to rack up a big repair bill. Fly safely. Maximus out. >> Just like that, the Autobots have split off into two groups. Some time passes by, eventually the Autobot shuttle finds itself within the edge of a massive gravitational eddy. At this point, sensor scans and communications are all severely handicapped. The amount of power required to minimum standards of operation is strained as most of the shuttle's power is shunted into its engines to keep it from being affected by the subspace phenomenon. It would probably take a combination of technical know-how, and occupants sacrificing some of their weapon's battery packs in order to bring sensors and communications back to minimal operating standards. Combat: Defensor compares his Strength to 65: Success! Combat: Perceptor compares his Intelligence to 75: Success! Combat: Elita One compares her Intelligence to 75: Success! Though slumped from exertion, Defensor isn't out yet. Rising back up to his full height, he looks down at Elita One, "Even if it does turn out to be a pirate ship, I assume we *will* be effecting a rescue... yes?" Making that a question seemed like a last-minute afterthought for the combiner. Defensor smiles at Landmine for the support. He's a bit too winded for CPR just now, but don't you worry--3 out of 5 Protectobots think this is a good idea and/or a hilarious way to torture Landmine. We'll let the viewers at home guess which ones. Combat: Hardhead compares his Strength to 65: Success! The huge combiner towers over Elita, though she doesn't seem intimidated, "Assuming the pirates are in need of assistance, certainly. I'd rather that than have it be some sort of cunning ambush. They can be a crafty bunch." Her gaze flickers back up to Defensor, "You're drooping, Defensor. We'll have to ensure you get a few rest cycles soon." Absently, she chose now to respond to Perceptor, "Anyway, all we can assume from that type of trail is that its not too large a ship, since its using ion, and if the trail's no stronger than ours, then it is only dual engine. Both things point towards this being legitimate." She hits a few buttons on the console, "Rerouting power...this subspace is doing a number on us." Landmine's warning came to bear here, things were getting tricky. Elita narrows her eyes, concentrating, "Got to compensate for this, what if we...." She pauses, as Perceptor seemed three steps ahead of her. Space Miner looks over his shoulder as the other 'bots work away, and then he hmms, looking out at the viewscreen again- he nods in understanding as Elita analyzes the situation. He remains quiet- but occasionally flexes his hands, waiting for the chance to get out of the ship and into whatever new adventure awaits! The harshness of space within R1B-F1R is apparent, even for a civilization as advanced as the Cybertronians but thankfully it's not completely overwhelming as the crew within the Aegis combine their resources and ingenuity to overcome the grips of power drain! Soon they begin to receive communications from two sources, one from Fortress Maximus, and the other from coordinates on a large chunk of asteroid that's dangerously close to the outskirt reaches of the gravitational eddy. Ah, but isn't Perceptor always three steps ahead of you? Haha, just kidding. Maybe... At any rate, as the ship approaches the subspace phenomenon, Perceptor is immediately made aware of the strains on its systems, as the data on the trail they're following gets a bit fuzzy due to the the ship sensors being on the verge of failure. Thus, he prioritizes the sensor arrays, rerouting as much power as he dared into them. Shields could stand for a bit of sacrifice, as well as a few auxiliary engines and power to comm terminals or other unused equipment in unoccupied sections of the ship. He also shuts off the hologram he'd activated a few breems ago. Hm...he turns to Defensor. "Defensor, do you believe it would be possible for you to spare an energon reserve? Our vessel is struggling to evade the gravitational phenomena." Grunting as he listens to Perceptor. Hemoves to the others, a virtual walking arsenal, Hardhead pulls out his Shatterblaster's neatly removing the power packs. He tosses them on the ground in front of him, as he pulls out a couple shells from inside his giant cannon, quickly removing the guidance power supplies. He then pulls out his spare energon canteen, tossing it into the pile. He grunts, gathering his supplies. Looking at Perceptor, "We..I have some power that can be donated to the cause." He looks at the smart Bots. "Where should it go?" Defensor insists, putting his hands up defensively, "It is nothing, noble Elita One. I can handle this," and he waves a hand dismissively. Self-sacrifice /is/ in his programming, after all. "If there are pirates, we should round them up for Space Justice in Space Jail." Sideswipe nods and follows Hardheads lead, pulling out his pistol and pulling out a couple of the power packs for it. He normally would be making smart assed comments by now but he's been silent for almost the entire time. Fortress Maximus says, "Aegis crew, this is Fortress Maximus. I'm at the source of the ion trail now. I had encountered wreckages of ships, the residual energy signatures suggests that the damages inflicted is recent. Unfortunately I haven't discovered any survivors. Scanning---" Perceptor nods. "Thank you Hardhead, Sideswipe. Your contributions are greatly appreciated." He goes to insert them into a generator's auxiliary power slots near the back. Galen says, "Hold on, I'm picking up multiple signals on the starboard side---- they ain't friendly. Shields u---!" Defensor says, "Fortress Maximus, Galen, do you need help!?" Fortress Maximus says, "Sig--- jammed. Holding our o----- --- ------- do your duty!" The transmission ends in a garble, but not before data of the pirate ships were transmitted over to the Aegis. Perceptors voice is laced with concern. "Maximus?" Elita One nods softly, <> The comm line crackles to life again, "Urgh, Maximus has got contact. We'd better get to him." Its got to be hell to figure out where he went in this near maze, "Can you find him, Perceptor? Right now all I have to work with this this ion trail, I'd rather get to him but not if it gets us lost as well, *we* are the vulnerable craft." The Femme Bot leader goes into tactical mode, "Alright he got swarmed by pirates of some kind, so they didn't show on his scanners, so they were among the rocks. They're utilizing jamming as well, so it was planned. Fortress Maximus can take more of a beating than those pirates can deliver, keep at battle stations, Bots. We're heading into the same situation I imagine." Hardhead nods to Perceptor, "Not a problem." He looks at Elita One and Perceptor. "Perhaps we should feint weakness, draw them closer to us, close quarters should be advantageous to us..." The distress signal flares to life again, at this distance and with the power boost, the transmission can be heard fairly clearly, "This is the Hzark, we're a... mining ship traversing this sector when we came under attack from pirates. Our engines are damaged and we were forced to crash land on an asteroid. Our situation is precarious and could make a turn for a worst at any moment. Please help us!" Space Miner glances at Hardhead. "Yeah, that's a good idea. Just-" a pause, and he gets an idea! He taps at his radio, and rattles off a quick reply- hopefully it'll get through! No sooner does he do that, however, he overhears the distress call...and already, Landmine's heading for the airlock! "Here, just put me down on the same Asteroid, Elita One. I'll do what I can to get them up and running again!" "Our far-range sensors are at minimum operating capacity, Elita One." Perceptor reports. "Fortress Maximus is unfortunately out of range, however, we may be able to trace the trail back along the exact path we took from the point of separation. Although that may be difficult, the signatures have been fading..." He trails off, having picked up on a communication coming from an asteroid on the edge of one of the subspace eddies, which claimed to be the mining ship the Hzark. Presumably this was the same transmission they had been detecting before. Perceptor is definitely curious, but due to Maximus' situation, he is wary of approaching it. Previously he had been confident that they'd be able to deal with whatever came up, but if Maximus seemed distressed, then it was a fair bet that they should be cautious as well. It was evident from the Headmaster commanders' transmission that there were quite a few of them, at least on his end. "Hmm..." Landmine says, "Fortress Maximus! I don't know if you can hear this, but if you can, play dead! Or asleep! Or something! Make them think you're just an abandoned ship without a crew! Maybe they don't know you can Transform!" Hardhead looks at Landmine as he makes his break for the air lock. He moves after the 'Mech, reaching out with his hand towards Landmine. "Wait!" He calls as he follows his comrade. Pirates. Flesh people. Pirates. Ambushes. Wreckage. Mouth to mouth. Defensor is in his element. As Elita takes control in Maximus' sudden absence. Defensor, despite his energon drag, straightens up confidently and follows Landmine to the randomly extremely large airlock. "Landmine, I shall accompany you to lower the risk of additional injury, and see to the needs of present casualties first hand. As Hardhead joins, Defensor offers them both bright orange vests. "So we are not easily seperated," He explains. Combat: Elita One compares her Intelligence to 50: Success! Combat: Defensor compares his Intelligence to 50: Success! Combat: Perceptor compares his Intelligence to 50: Success! Combat: Space Miner compares his Intelligence to 50: Success! "I see.." Elita One weighs her options, "We still have a responsibility to check on this distress beacon." Steeling herself for space combat, She makes for the strongest signal source. "Landmine's in his environment, let him get to work." Her receptors flicker again as Landmine hits the airlock, <> Hearing the stomp of rather loud foodsteps, she looks back for a moment, "Defensor, you can't fly out there..." She sighs, knowing how the combiner is. "Alright, work together team, you know the drill." The Aegis' computer finishes processing the pirate ship scans that Fortress Maximus had transmitted earlier and it's quickly able to cross reference it with the ship in distress. It's a match! However it also concludes that the damage that the ship had sustained is legitimate as well. Taking the orange vest from Defensor, he gasps for air, then his optic bar flickers as he settles back down. His head sealed back up, and pressurized the Headmaster drifts poorly towards Landmine. "A line wouldn't be amiss..." Space Miner leaps into the void! Little pressurized jets on his armor set him on a steady course- and as Hardhead speaks up, Landmine nods, and produces a length of cable from a winch on his belt, which he tosses neatly at Hardhead! Of course, in doing so, Landmine 'accidentally' releases the orange vest, too. At least he's already yellow. Perceptor analyzes the results of the scans from Maximus. "Autobots, exercise caution. The results of the data Maximus transmitted earlier match that of the craft that broadcasted the distress beacon. However, I suppose we may give them the benefit of the doubt, as damage levels are extensive." Defensor reluctantly accepts Elita One's words, even though he's fairly confident he could just /jump/ all the way over there just like that awesome scene in Star Trek: Nemesis where- alright fine that movie sucked, so Defensor stays in the ship. "Good luck, Landmine and Hardhead. Be sure to keep your orange vest safe and with you at a-..." Defensor trails off, watching as Landmine's vest vanishes into deep space. His optics narrow suspiciously. No vest? No CPR? Landmine is a wildmech who's playing with fire. "Yes, Perceptor," Defensor says, "We are giving them the benefit of the doubt." He doesn't leave much room for discussion. Hardhead snags the Cable and clips it to his body, allowing it to do the work. He gives a thumbs up to Landmine. << I got a couple of rounds left, I'll cover as best I can.>> He radios to Landmine as he pulls himself closer. Perceptor says, "Elita One, I suggest we position ourselves appropriately for providing cover fire or any other necessary support to our comrades below." Defensor says, "Can we bring the Aegis alongside the distressed ship?" Elita One slowly presses the ship forward, her eyes darting from side to side. "We're approaching, Defensor. It comes down to if we have enough energy here to pull the ship. Let's see if we can't ensure Hardhead and Landmine can be targeted with the tractor beam if things get rough." She motions, "There's some light...fire, probably an engine breach." There were too many rocks around, this could turn out horrible in moments...the things Autobots do for sophont life... Continuing into the darkness, Hardhead drifts after Landmine, his arms wrapped tightly around the cable, this probably wasn't Hardhead's best idea. But hey, SPPPPACCCE!" He emits to Landmine. <>. "Of course!" Landmine touches down on the asteroid in a *pouf!* of space-dust. "It's just like a surveying mission, only slightly more interesting. Here." he gives Hardhead's line a gentle *yank!* in an attempt to bring him down to the surface. "The gravity's light- but it's still there. So long as you don't try jumping too high, you should stay on the surface." He nods, and then tromps on, drawing his Astro-blaster as he heads fearlessly towards the wreck! *YOINK* Like a Yo-Yo Hardhead is pulled towards the astroid, hitting the ground with a thud. After emitting a grunt, he clenches his fists, following slowly behind Landmine. <> He, cycles up his shoulder cannon as he follows after Landmine, his optic bar peering around. Defensor nods to Elita One, "You know I am willing to donate my power to the cause, Elita. You need only say the word." The Protectobot Combiner looks back out at Hardhead and Landmine like a worried mother watching her kids do skateboarding tricks. As the Aegis maneuvers in closer to the asteroid, Perceptor gets busy running scans of every single nook and cranny and crevice of the asteroid and the space surrouding it. He sifts through it a million miles a second as the data comes flying back. First off, there is the obvious. Upon the hull of the damaged ship, according to the imagery, is painted a large, red skull with the grin of death plastered onto its maw. Well, that should've been obvious enough to everyone. But Perceptor digs deeper, running several more in-depth analyses of the particles floating around the premises. Studying the resonance of these particles on an atomic level, the scienstist determines that they have been affected by a specific type of energy weapon, one used by a particular known race, the Nuzians. Quickly searching the archives for further information, Perceptor finds the Nuzians to be a peaceful race who have not made a habit out of attacking others unless it is in self-defense.... Taking all the facts into consideration as well as Fortress Maximus' situation, Perceptor comes to a conclusion. <> He displays his findings on the comms throughout the ship as he had before in a way that is (hopefully) not too technical for the average 'bot to comprehend. "Hey sweet, Pirates!" Landmine sounds entirely too enthusiastic as he says this. He steps up on a handy ridge, and draws his laser saber with a *Vwooom!* He glances back at Hardhead, and then looks back at the wrecked ship. "Think they've got any treasure? Or maybe some kidnapped damsels to rescue?" He takes a few steps forward, then halts, thoughts getting the better of him as he looks up at the nearby shuttle. "Hey, can we do a scan for life signs and/or treasure?" Defensor steps back over to the main area where Perceptor is. "Then we rescue them and turn them over to the proper authorities." He raises a hand to cut off whatever Perceptor was going to say, as the Streetwise part of him chimes in with some facts. "Don't worry, I know who to contact for interstellar law." Barely keeping up, Hardhead looks at Landmine and shrugs his shoulders. "Maybe treasure..." His voice turns a shade warmer, more organic. "Landmine, I knew you were a Pirate at Heart." Hardhead scowls deeper as he follows. "Sorry..." He shakes his head. "Only one way to find out. You lead, I provide cover?" Perceptor considers for a moment, taking in Defensor's words. "I believe the group known as the Laughing Skull were attempting to bait rescuers such as ourselves, or the Nuzians into a rescue attempt that was actually a trap. They do not deserve our assistance, but...given their current state, they are certainly incapable of causing us any sort of significant damage." He then nods at the combiner. "Yes, perhaps if we assist them despite their destructive actions, they will be a bit closer to becoming allies instead of enemies." Defensor gives a solemn nod to Perceptor, "Yes, I'm not surprised. Still, we're rescuing them. The authorities we're turning them over to do not take kindly to piracy." He hopes. There's all manner of things that could go wrong legally, but Defensor has faith in the system. At the last thing Perceptor says, however, Defensor takes a step back. "...allies? No, no Perceptor, you misunderstand. The Laughing Skull is *not* an ally. Not now, not ever. Any we encounter will be treated as criminals, and Autobots do not work with criminals." Perceptor shrugs at that. "Perhaps they will change their ways. It is possible." "Pirate? Me? Naaaah." Landmine chimes cheerily over his shoulder at Hardhead. "I mean, the swords and swashbuckling are fun, but I'm really not that materialistic. It's in the chase, not the catch, you know?" He hmmms- and, to his credit, he doesn't go haring off into danger. Yet. "Maybe somebody should try beaming in a message- tell them to come out peacefully and we'll fly them off." "Hmph," Defensor says in disbelief, "I suppose we'll find out once each of them have paid their debt to the galactic society." At Landmine's comment, Defensor nods, reaching for a microphone. He patches through a broadband message: "Laughing Skull vessel, this is Defensor of the Autobot shuttlecraft Aegis. We are here to rescue you. That said, we will accept no resistance or attempts to escape. Prepare to disembark and join us on our ship." Looking at Landmine and shrugs, he detaches the cable as he begins to stalk after the Shuttle. << I'm going in.>> He intones over the Autobot broadband. He begins to slowly stalk towards the crashed ship, shuffling his feet to avoid bouncing. Hzark crew member says, "W-w-we will not resist arrest. Just get us out of here. Please!" "Understood. Our operatives will be boarding your ship soon to provide assistance," Defensor says. Although he doubts the pirates would resist given their situation, he doesn't plan on giving them the opportunity. Once Landmine and Hardhead breaches into the Laughing Skull's ship, they'll discover that the interior is in worst shape than expected. Life support has failed and the crew themselves have been reduced to using oxygen tanks and environmental suits to stay alive. Bad enough that environmental suits aren't exactly the most ideal thing to be wearing into a fire fight, the rescuers are walking slabs of metal that's resistant to small arms as well. Yep, check mate. The captain of the Hzark weakly crawls towards Landmine before passing out. The half a dozen crew members aren't faring much better as well, with oxygen mostly used up, good thing they're easy to transport since they're as small as humans. Hardhead continues to shuffle to the ship, staring at the hatch, which he wraps with his large fist, knocking, twice. <>. He commands, as he slides into the room. He looks around at the weak members. <> He asks coldly. Perceptor waits for the pirates to board, wondering if they knew their rescuers had already figured them out. He doesn't expect they'll be attempting anything but pure cooperation with whatever the Autobots commanded them to do. "Defensor, you will be responsible for dealing with these individuals, then and ensuring that they are brought to justice according to intergalactic law." The scientist then goes about preparing a room with a mixture of plenty of oxygen, nitrogen, and other organic-friendly gases for the flesh creatures. "Bring them to sector 3, adjacent to the auxiliary cargo hold." "*All* Autobots are responsible for that," Defensor tells Perceptor in a firm tone of voice. "But we will take care of them and ensure they get where they need to go." And with that, Landmine scoops the pirates up- somewhat unceremoniously- and then heads outside. He soon tosses another magnetic-anchorned line up to the shuttle, and starts sending the pirates up one by one on a reverse zipline-thing. "Get that taken care of, and then we'll check on Fortress Maximus!" Content that Landmine is taking care of the Pirates, Hardhead begins to move through the ship, searching for the Navi-Computer. Two of the Hzark's crew members point at each other mutually, only to give each other an offended look as their fruitless attempts to throw each other under the proverbial bus fails. They're both slapped across the back of their head by a third pirate who points at the unconscious pirate captain in front of Landmine. Eventually they're all scooped up by Landmine. Bless his mechanical heart. Autobot Message: 3/133 Posted Author Laughing Skull Affiliates Arrested Tue Oct 02 Perceptor --------------------------------------------------------------------------- **TEXT-ONLY TRANSMISSION** This past orbital cycle, during a mining operation in asteroid field R1B-F1R, Sector Alpha, a distress beacon was detected. Fortress Maximus and the Autobot SAR vessel the Aegis were dispatched to investigate the source, with myself, Elita One, Sideswipe, Bluestreak, Landmine, Hardhead, and Defensor aboard the search and rescue craft. The Aegis was separated from Maximus when we discovered that the trails we had been perusing continued in two opposite directions, with Maximus following one and the Aegis following the other. Maximus was then attacked by mercenaries, and his communications were jammed, preventing further contact with the Aegis. A heavily damaged mercenary craft belonging to the infamous group the Laughing Skull was found upon an asteroid, and determined to be the source of the original transmission. Cross-reference analyses also revealed that the vessels attacking Maximus were of the same origin as the disabled craft. Organic crew members and captain were recovered from the vessel and brought aboard the Aegis. The Protectobots will be overseeing these criminals and ensuring they are brought to justice according to Intergalactic Law. **END TRANSMISSION**